


13 Days Of Halloween

by Katstories



Series: 13 Days of Halloween 2018 [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloween, Murder, OT3, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katstories/pseuds/Katstories
Summary: A series of 14 chapters for the 2018 13 Days of Halloween





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there will be chapters with violence and gore.  
> Transformations, attempts at mind control.  
> Swearing, spells, and other supernatural woogieness.  
> A discussion about OT3 if you squint.  
> Word count 19,360  
> I do not own TMNT in any dimension. Some rich guy does.

Prologue 

The October breeze was cool and crisp, scented with spices and apples and other more pungent odors of NYC. The streets echo with the shrieks of children’s’ laughter and car horns. Jack ‘o lanterns lights and floating ghosts dance cheerily in the fading afternoon light. Parents walk the streets with their happy children, trick or treating at every welcoming door.

Down below in the sewers of New York City another group of children were getting ready for their annual nightly excursion onto the streets above.

“Seriously Raph, all you had to do was shop earlier than last minute and you wouldn’t be dressed like this.” April chastised him, but laughed a moment later. Casey joined in for the fun of it and laughed harder when Raph flipped him off. 

“Yea, yea, freakin big deal, so I’m a fairy princess, ha, ha.” Raph twirled around in his pink sparkling, frilly, tutu with oversized wings fluttering in his at his back. “Unlike you humans, Master Splinter didn’t raise us with the social stigmas that you guys like to indulge in, so I’m completely happy about going like this.” He stuck his tongue out at April and went back to settling his crown on his bald head and securing his sai to the tutu.

Leo grinned at him, “I don’t know of many fairy princesses that wear weapons, Raph.” Leo continued wrapping the extensive bandages around his arms, legs and shell. When he felt he was sufficiently covered he planted the Pharaohs crown on his head and picked up his crook and flail. Looking at himself in the mirror he managed his best mummy shuffle and accompanying groan. 

Mikey giggled at him as he zoomed by on his skateboard only to skid to a stop as a smoke bomb went off and Donnie appeared in full Dracula regalia, homemade fangs and all. “Dude, your Dracula looks awesome! I’m diggin the cape.” Mikey flapped his arms like a bat for emphasis. His Jedi costume, tastefully done in combinations of bathrobe and borrowed Hakama pants, had been completed hours ago all that was left was to add the light sabers and Donnie was holding off putting in the light wands until they were ready to leave. 

Donnie bowed and gracefully walked over to April, taking her hand he bent formally over it. “My dear Elvira, Mistress of the Night, how delightful to see you once again.” His accent left something to be desired but April responded to it well enough. 

“Oh dear Count, it is a pleasure to see you as well, how wonderful it will be to grace the deepening night with our presence. Please be ever so kind and do not suck my blood tonight.” April giggled, Donnie laughed with her. 

He then looked up and frowned at Casey. “Seriously Casey, can you not go with the skeleton mask and hockey gear on Halloween? Pick something else, you’re running it into the ground.” 

Casey flipped up the hockey mask and showed his usual skeletal face paint below. “No way dude, Casey Jones is showing off his rockin bod 24/7. Chicks dig the skulls, ya know.” Donnie rolled his eyes. “Besides D-man why aren’t you Frankenstein or Einstein or someone sciency?” Casey prodded the vest and black coat with his hockey stick. Donnie batted it away. 

“For your information I was originally going to go as the monster, but when April said she was going as Elvira I thought it would be a nice compliment to her.” Donnie stuck out his tongue at Casey.

“Dudes and dudette this is so rockin! I can’t believe we get to go out this year and go Trick or Treating! How much candy do you think we’re gonna get? Huh, Leo, you think we’re gonna get enough to keep us in candy for weeks? Months? Maybe the whole year?” Mikey buzzed around the lair, excitement pouring off of him.

“More like a few days once you and Donnie’s sweet tooths go off.” Raph teased and he fluffed out his wands feathers, which dripped sparkles to the ground.

Leo laughed. “More like a few hours.” Leo reaches over to noogie Mikey but he dodges out of the way. “No way bro!” Mikey wagged his finger at Leo. “I spent a lot of time trying to get my Jedi mind mojo workin, no messin with my skull! So like…Um, this is not the turtle you’re lookin for.” He passes his hand before Leo, who is wholly unimpressed, and waves him away. “Go work your mind tricks on a less intelligent creature, foolish mortal!” Leo points over his shell at Casey and the two of them break into a fit of giggles.

Splinter walks quietly out among the teens watching, as they get ready for their excursion. “I would prefer it if you would return before 10pm.” He listens to a chorus of groans. “However, I know that will probably not be the case. There is a carnival in Central Park and I am sure that you will be going to it to enjoy yourselves. All I ask is that you please do not stay out until the sun rises.” Another chorus of yes Sensei and Sir, goes off and he nods. Splinter retires to the pit, ready to take in a good book and several cups of tea for the evening.

“Well team! Are you ready for some serious Trick or Treating!” Leo yells and a rousing ‘huzza!’ goes up from the teens. “Donnie has a map of all the haunted houses, street parties, stops with full size bars of candy and biggest drops.” Another round of cheering goes up. “We’re going to hit every apartment and town home in New York City! Are you with me!” The cheer rings through the lair loud enough for Splinter to flatten his ears and the dust to fall from the rafters.

The horde of teens rush through the turnstiles and out to the subway below, as intent on Trick or Treating as they are attacking a group of Kraang.


	2. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins

The sun is setting in Central Park, the perfect time for mischief and murder. She would prove that magic was real to the fools that laughed at her. The book was true, one of ancient power, it had taken years to find and even longer to retrieve it. But now after two years of language classes she could now pronounce each of the spells and could cast as easily as breathing. Deep within a copse of trees hidden from prying eyes, she holds the bloody rabbit in one hand the sacrificial dagger in another, blood seeps into the ground at her feet just inside her protective circle. To her witches eyes she sees the power of life leach into the circle empowering it and she cackles and recite. 

Créatúir, ag stalcaireacht tríd an oíche,  
Is é seo an oíche fright.  
Is é Fear a thugann an oíche seo,  
Chomh maith le go leor rudaí eile.

Beidh an oíche, cé go soiléir, frown,  
Agus ní bheidh na réaltaí ag breathnú síos  
Óna n-ardchaoisí ar neamh  
Leis an bhfianaise cosúil le dóchas go dtabharfar daonna,

Anois tá smaointe a thógfaidh tú  
Anois níl na físeanna le feiceáil  
Ón spiorad iad, rachaidh siad ar aghaidh

Níl níos mó, cosúil le dew-drop as an féar  
An breeze tá anáil Dé fós,  
Agus an ceo ar an gcnoc  
Shadowy, shadowy, fós gan bhriseadh,  
An bhfuil siombail agus comhartha,  
Conas a chrochadh sé ar na crainn  
Mistéireach de mistéireach

Fágann créatúir ó ifreann ar an oíche seo,  
Is é anocht an oíche anocht.  
Anocht caillfidh tú do chuid cleasanna agus déileálfaidh tú,  
I gcás na n-arrachtaigh is gá a ithe.

Ardaigh, ó ardú cumhachtaí ó íobairt agus litriú,  
Ardaigh na créatúir ó dhoimhneas ifreann.  
Oir is tighearna na hoíche é,  
a thabhairt amach an deamhain ainneoin  
An t-am seo idir amanna agus amanna  
Lig an t-amhrán deamhain a ardú  
Chun cumhacht anois agus eagla na hoíche  
Socraigh na morgáistí seo ar an oíche fright.  
Chun cumhachtaí a bheith dona, feicfidh tú go luath,  
Ar an "Gach Snáitheanna Oíche roimh."

A sudden strong gust of wind blew in from the east and for a moment she almost staggered back from the force of it, causing her to drop the hare and dagger to protect her head. A miniature tornado made of autumn leaves and blood gathered into the center of the summoning circle, spinning counter clockwise. Sparks of eldritch lightning rolled across the symbols and sigils leaping into the twirling air. The magic wound its way up into the sky arching above the tree line spinning into an almighty ball of lightning and power. Then as the last rays of the sun vanished, the spell crashed earthwards, the completion of the evocation washing over the symbols and dispersing into the ground. The spell left a crater a good foot across. 

Her smile faltered and she looked at the pit, it was supposed to be Samhain, not a pit. The book said nothing about a pit, why was there a pit? That wasn’t supposed to happen. There was supposed to be a giant demonic killer ancient god plant to do her bidding, where was the…Suddenly it dawns on her and she slaps her bloody hand against her forehead.

She had forgotten the Jack o’ lantern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments are writers chow!


	3. Jack-o'-Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the villain

Sunset shines across the city, the final glimpse of daylight on one of the darkest nights of the year. On a rooftop garden atop a skyscraper a party is in full swing. Drinks pour, music blasts and the adults enjoy every moment. One particularly drunk couple stand amongst the carved jack-o’-lantern pumpkin patch, drinking Champagne and slowly turning in circles while swaying to the music. Her ridiculously high heels suddenly catch in the pumpkin vines and down they go, tumbling down together, crushing pumpkins and shattering glass. His exclamation of pain cuts through the music and abruptly the partygoers stop and come to their rescue. The cut from the Champagne flute is deep and bleeds freely. Someone produces a towel to wrap the wound in; another is on the phone calling 911. The crowd moves cautiously away from the scene and they all head into the apartment to await the paramedics. 

Unseen by the retreating humans, a surviving Jack-o’-lantern covered in blood suddenly shudders and then a light blossoms from within; a sickly green glow shines out of its mouth and eyeholes. The Jack’s face animates, it’s eyeholes blink slowly as if waking, and the mouth twists into a cruel grin. Quickly the surrounding vines roll towards the Jack, then plump up, twirl and twist building up under the gourd and a body is created.

Slowly the Jack-o’-lantern stands upright and stalks towards the unsuspecting partygoers.

One long tendril hand reaches out and taps the shoulder of a woman dressed as a penguin. She turns and looks up and up, the Jack is at least twelve feet tall; its twisted smile does not change. She laughs in confusion for a moment, she hadn’t seen this costume at the party before. “Wow, how did you come up with that?” She asks. Her confusion turns to terror as the vines suddenly twist around her throat and crushes her windpipe. She flops uselessly in the Jack’s grip until her last breath is expelled and she crumples in its arms. A few partygoers near the back where the Jack stands pull their attention away from the bleeding man to see the woman, eyes and tongue protruding from her purpled face dangling in the Jack’s giant hand. 

Whether it’s the alcohol or the false sense of bravado, the men shout their fear and make angry threats towards the Jack. The Jack hauls the girls’ corpse up and slaps two of the men with the body, bowling them over. The Jack then uses the girl’s body as a flail on the two men until her head rips off and in losing its grip on her neck, her corpse flies into the desert table spraying blood everywhere. 

The humans of New York have seen alien invasion, giant monsters and mutants but a twelve-foot-tall killer Jack-o’-lantern is new. That’s when the screaming begins.

Partygoers are torn between rushing for the doors and trying to subdue the killer. A group of brave men rush the Jack and drive it backwards away from the tables and knock it to the ground. The Jack drives its hand into the chest of one man dressed as a skeleton and rips his heart out, the man’s eyes bulge and he coughs up blood for a moment until he pitches over dead. At that the other three men release their grip on the Jack and run. But the Jack isn’t giving up his prey so easily.

Tendrils shoot out of the Jack’s body and go after the three running away. The man in a samurai costume goes down in a gurgling bloody mess after a tendril pierces him in the back and rips out his spine. Another man dressed as a rapper gangster flops to the ground, spasms and dies after one long vine snags his head and twists until his neck snaps. The last tendrils spear outwards towards the final victims back, the baseball player trips and falls as the vines snap over his head. He regains his footing and tries to run, only to be dragged backwards as the vines lasso his legs. The vines twisted and pulled and he screams as the vines pulled his legs further and further apart until he ripped in half like a wishbone over the Jack’s head.

The Jack looks up from its carnage and searches for more victims, finding none it swings its gangly body over to the party table where the first body lay. It grabs the corpse and flings the table out of the way. The Jack’s tendrils search out to his victims again, the tips of the vines dipping into body cavity and puddles of blood. The vines undulate and slurp up the pooling blood leaving behind somewhat desiccated corpses. In the open space it created it places a finger, slowly the blood drips out and there he draws in the blood of his victims sigils and signs and a circle of power.

The Jack drags the bodies to the points of the star and places them just so. It then crouches in the middle of the carnage and raises its spindly arm to the sky and in a loud rasping voice calls to the wind.

Is é anocht anocht an oíche  
Lig do gach duine ar fud na talún  
Athraigh agus writhe i bhfoirm fear  
Ag ardú i gcumhacht  
Domhain an domhan seo  
Athraigh agus caoineann fuil an duine  
Mé an deamhan na hoíche  
Ardaigh go dtí cumhacht ceart  
Athraigh agus cas anam an duine  
Chun seo, athraigh mé an domhain anocht  
Agus an oíche fright a thabhairt faoi deara  
Chun mo chumhacht a ardú arís  
Mar sin glaoch ar an diabhal Samhain!

As the Jack invokes its spell, sparks fly from the circle and lightning crackles across the bloody sigils. A whirlwind swirls the leaves and vines holding together the Jack and it pulls at him. With the bellow of the spell and the final enunciation of its name, bilious green lightning crashes up into the sky, boiling the clouds above. In crescendo it gathers and plunges back down onto the Jack. His limbs fill out, his torso expands and it stands proud and strong. As the spell dissipates Samhain laughs, long and low and it rings out in the night, wafting above the din of earthly screams and echoing wails of terror. He waves his hand at the corpses and an unhealthy-looking green ichor springs from his fingertips and drips onto each of them. Slowly the corpses stagger to their feet, swaying unsteadily, they gather about him.

“Ye have much to do. There be a witch with a book we best find.” Samhain intones.

By the time the police arrive, there is nothing left but the blood.


	4. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of the spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some OT3 if you squint really hard

Dusk. 

Leonardo relishes it. No more hiding in shadows, now they are free to roam the night, no need for ninja-ing, just trick or treating and filling up the bag hanging in his bandage wrapped arms. Mikey skips along next to him, his half full pumpkin bucket in hand swinging back and forth to a beat only Mikey can hear. Donnie runs around April flapping his cape and pretending to swoop down for a nip of blood, April giggles a lot and makes kissy noises at him. Casey and Raph pretend to gag at the two of them while trading Reese Peanut Butter Cups for a Whatchamacallit. 

“Oh Dee, isn’t this the brownstone with the full size snickers bars!” Mikey asks, intent on keeping everyone in focus for their excursion, only a hundred houses to go and then off to the fair, he hopes. 

“Why yes, yes, it is young Padawan. Let us go announce our presence.” Donnie flaps over to the door and rings the bell. As the rest of the team close in, “Trick or Treat!” everyone declares. 

A lady dressed as a witch answers the door and smiles sweetly at them all. “So that’s a theme? Turtle monsters? I like it, that’s really out of the box.” She congratulates each of them with a full-size candy bar.

They chorus their thank you and as they turn away a brilliant flash catches everyone’s eyes. Far away in the city something vicious and green spirals into the air and explodes outwards only to vanish into a downward stroke as quickly as it rose. For a moment the city is quiet and then screams begin echoing throughout the streets. The teens double over in pain, fire burning through their veins and threatening to make their heads explode. Leo’s scream rips out of him high-pitched, inhuman, his voice drowning out his brothers. Casey falls over and convulses, vigilante gear clattering across the sidewalk. April looks about stunned, around them dozens and dozens of kids and adults are writhing on the ground, everyone screaming. Suddenly she grabs her own head and howls out her pain, her skin prickles and it feels like thousands of needles stabbing her at once. She tumbles to the ground and for a moment everything goes blessedly black. 

Mikey is the first to rise, he rubs his head and scrubs his eyes and it felt as if his brain was going to pop out of his skull. He looks around and sees adults and children in various states of unconsciousness and waking. Something buzzes in his head and he shakes it trying to clear it but has no luck. He frowns in confusion there are colors and sounds and sensations he’s never felt before. He feels as if his entire mind has been opened and feels a peace he’s never known settle over his soul. “What happened?” He asks, to no one and everyone.

“Ugh, that was one hell of a spell.” April answers as she pulls herself off the concrete. Mikey’s eyes widen, April certainly had a growth spurt in a few seconds, holy chalupa! April’s black Elvira outfit is certainly snugger than it had been, April’s breasts are almost popping out of the black gown and her hips are curvy. April runs her hands over her body checking for bumps and bruises and gropes herself, startled. “What the hell?” She peers down and gasps, “Holy crap, where did those come from?” She shakily stands and looks down at herself, specifically over her cleavage, she grabs at her wig and yanks. “OW! It won’t come off! It’s me, Mikey this is all me? What did that spell do to us?”

“That’s twice you said that, what spell?” Mikey asks but he thinks he already knows, as he looks over his family the change is evident to his expanded senses. Especially when he looks at Raph. Still he wants to hear it from someone else.

“The spell, that sickly green column of lightning that blew up the sky, that was a spell.” A strange look passes her face. “It’s gone, I can’t hear anything….”

“Your Kraang powers are gone.” It’s a statement of fact not a question.

“Yes, how do you know?” 

“Because I’m a Jedi.” Mikey smiles, it’s different from his usual beaming smiles, this one is gentle and a little sad. “You said the spell did something, can you be more specific?”

April thinks a moment; concentrates and her eyes light up in wonder. “It was a transformation spell, something to turn what was outside, inside to make the soul more susceptible to power.” She smiles, “I know that, I know that for a fact. I have this whole registry of monster and supernatural knowledge running around in my brain. It’s amazing.”

April’s attention is grabbed for a moment, “Oh no, Raph.” She looks sadly at the prone turtle and she picks him up cupping him in her hands. She smirks at Mikey, “we’re never going to let him live this down are we?”

“Nope, never, I wish I had a camera.” Mikey snaps his fingers, “Oh wait, cell shell!” Pulling the cell from his robes he takes multiple pictures of his unconscious brother.

Raph groans and sits up groggily in his hands, “What the shell happened?” He feels all discombobulated and glowing pink, for some reason he’s glowing pink. 

“We’ve been hit by a spell, that transformed us into our costume characters.” April says simply, a smirk creeps across her face as Mikey takes another picture. 

“Transformed us? What’s wrong with my voice, what do you? AHHH!” Raph finally really looks at his surroundings and jumps up flitting off April hands and springing into the air trailing sparkles and fluttering around between them. “What the hell? I’m a fairy?”

Mikey finally can’t hold it in and bursts into laughter. “Yep bro, we are each our costumes now. I have to admit it, the wings look good on you.” And he clicks another photo.

Raph growls at him, a petite growl but one nonetheless, “I’m gonna smash you!” And Raph dive bombs Mikey’s hand, he kicks and punches at it but does absolutely nothing to him, his pink glow phases to red. Mikey and April can’t help but laugh at his tiny antics. 

“Raph you’re going to hurt yourself, I don’t think you’re even going to leave a bruise.” Mikey puts his hand out to his hyperventilating sibling and Raph lands on his palm, rather dejected, his glow subduing to a mottled blue and red. 

“This sucks.”

“Yes, but on the upside you have magic powers, after all you’re a magical fairy princess.” April suggests and smiles, she’s rather happy with this newfound knowledge.

“Really?” Raph looks sideways at Mikey and then waves his wand at the phone. A sprinkle of fairy dust flows out of the wand and wraps around the phone levitating it out of Mikey’s hand. “Hah!” He says as it floats towards the sky.

Mikey waves his hand at the levitating cell and feels the Force reach out through him and wrap around the phone, he drags it back into his hand. Which makes Raph pout and kick his tiny pink foot in anger. “Sorry bro, but I think the Force wins out in several events. Though I’m sure you’re going to be awesome bespelling in other areas.”

“Unnnnnn.”

Mikey, Raph and April turn their heads in the direction of the unholy sound that just came from the remaining pile of their family. “Oh God,” April whispers, “their costumes were monsters, they’re going to be monsters.” Raph takes to the sky in shock and Mikey braces himself for a fight. April pulls her tiny bodice dagger and looks at it in disgust. “I knew I should have brought my tessen.”

Slowly Leo rises to his feet. They notice immediately that he’s shrunken; his bandages hang loosely over desiccated limbs. He turns towards them and Mikey gasps in shock, Leo’s face is shriveled onto itself, teeth pulled back against drawn lips and there are black hollows where his eyes used to be. 

Next to him, Donnie stirs and hisses loudly. His pebbly skin is shades lighter than his usual olive and his fingers end in sharpened claws. He sits up and rolls his head and sniffs the air. His eyes pop open; the usual deep cinnamon replaced by a blazing crimson and he looks at April and Mikey hungrily. 

Casey wakes last amongst the trio, clacking and clicking coming from under his hoodie. His head turns and April makes a little whine in the back of her throat. Casey’s face is gone, there is nothing but bone and blazing green light comes from the empty eye sockets.

The three rise shakily groaning and turn towards their still living companions. Donnie’s eyes narrow and he bares his fangs at April, “I can smell you. Oh I can hear the blood rush though your veins. Oh my dearest April, how wonderful you sound, so delicious.” His smile is wicked not a trace of his usual warm affection, as he steps towards her, arms outstretched to grasp her. “April, look at me, see me, look into my eyes and see how much I love you.” 

April glances at him in shock, surprised at his words. Surely he can’t mean it the way she’s understood it. Donnie’s never said it out loud, never directly said ‘I love you.' Oh he dances around the subject and he flirts with her in awkward ways but never has he said ‘I love you’ aloud. Suddenly April bursts into tears, she’s wanted him to say it all this time and now knowing that it’s the monster in him that’s saying things and not her wonderful Donnie, breaks her heart. 

Mikey suddenly steps in front of her. “Oh no bros, I’m sorry but I can’t let you stay like this.” He pushes his palms towards them; Leo, Donnie and Casey suddenly come to a stop straining against the invisible force field that Mikey has brought up. “Bros, Casey, I need you to remember. Remember who you are. Casey, Leonardo, Donatello. You are not the monsters inside of your masks, you need to remember.” Mikey’s voice modulates and soothes as he continues. “Donnie your love April but not the way her blood calls to you. You love us, your brothers, you love science and the stars and coffee.” Mikey’s eyes glance over at Leo, swinging his crook and flail against the barrier. “Leo. Leo listen to me, we are not your enemy, we are your brothers, your sister. You are our protector, our big brother. This is not who you are, this is the spell trying to unmake you.” He looks over to Casey who’s swinging his hockey stick at the invisible wall, “Casey this might be the most metal thing that’s ever happened to you but it isn’t who you are. You’re a defender of the people. You’re our best friend. Listen to me, this is not who you are.”

“Raph, come here.” Mikey commands and Raph flitters over to his shoulder. “I need your help. I’m trying to reach them through the force and my mind; I can feel them there, fighting to get through what the spells done to them. Use your magic, I want you to counter spell them, make them remember, help them break through.” 

“I can’t do that. How am I supposed to do that, I don’t know how the whole things works?” Raph clutches his wand close and looks frantic. 

“Raph I believe in you. You just levitated my shell cell without thinking about it, I know you can do this.” Mikey’s voice is modulated again with that strange cadence. Raph looks at him and then looks at April. “I believe in you too Raph.”

Raph nods, “I can do this,” he whispers and his glow brightens. He waves the wand in little figure eights and concentrates on what he wants to do. Break the spell making his brothers and best friend think they are the monsters. Set them free, “omoidasu.” Raph’s wand glows with shimming pink and gold sparkles. He waves the wand again and flicks the sparkles towards Leo, Donnie and Casey. The sparkles streak though the barrier and explode in a spectacular glitter filled splash against each of them. Mikey adds his own Force mind push towards them at the same time. Casey, Leo and Donnie fall back away from the barrier and stumble to their knees. Mikey lowers his hands and takes a tentative step towards them.

“Leo?” Mikey queries, “Donnie, Casey?”

“Ugh what hit me? Why do I sound like I’m going through a tunnel?” His words are deep and resonate strangely, slightly sibilant and arises from the sepulcher. Leo shakes his head and palms his face. When he looks up, his eye sockets glow a beautiful blue, the same color as his original eyes. 

Donnie rolls over onto his elbows and stares at them, the brilliant crimson bleeds back to his normal cinnamon. “I feel like the bottom of a taxi cab.” April flings herself at Donnie and hugs him fiercely. His blush is fierce but pale and his hands flail at his sides unsure of touching her considering what’s touching him.

“DUDE, THIS IS FREAKIN METAL. I’M LIKE, SO DEAD! LOOK, I CAN SEE THROUGH MY RIB CAGE!” Casey’s voice came from the grave, deep, dissonant and crawling. He wiggled his skeletal fingers through his rib cage where his heart should have been. The green glow fading from the eye sockets replaced by a soft brown. Raph’s eyes roll so hard his body does a loop de loop in the air. 

Mikey leaps at Leo, “Leo! Your back! I knew that would work.” He hugs Leo for all he’s worth careful to not squeeze too hard against brittle skin and bone. Leo holds him tightly, “Mikey, what’s happened? What happened to us?”

April disengages from Donnie. “A dark magic spell went off that transformed everyone into whatever they are wearing tonight. So it affected everyone in a costume. In the cases of monster costumes, it makes the person become that monster. For me, Raph and Mikey, we’re Elvira, a fairy and a Jedi respectively.”

“RAPH A FAIRY?” Casey looks up at the pink, glowing, fluttering turtle and breaks out in hysterical laughter. “DUDE! YOU’RE FREAKIN TINKER BELL!” His cackling laughter echoes like a mausoleum but at least it’s Casey. Raph’s sparkles turn bright red and he flips off Casey, which only makes the skeleton cackle louder.

“April, I love you dearly but you have to get off my lap. I can hear your blood rushing and I’m hungry.” Donnie’s somber statement breaks into the rising mood. April scrambles off Donnie’s lap and bounces to her feet, all the boys can’t help but watch the bouncing. Donnie wipes sweat off his brow and suddenly strangling for words.

“You said you love me.” April’s words are as light as breath.

“Well yes, I’ve always loved you but….eeep!” Donnie slaps his hands to his mouth and rolls over backwards mortified and wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. Casey slow claps and somehow, with no lips or tongue, manages to wolf whistle at the situation. 

Raph’s glows gold, waves his tiny wand sends up little fireworks displays above Donnie’s corpse. “Dude, you finally did it! Don’t lay there, get up and kiss her!”

April blushes furiously, finally a way to talk about how she feels! She kneels next to Donnie and her hands reach out to clasp his cold ones. He flinches and turns his head not wanting to look at her. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was supposed to be special.” He mutters mournfully, “like taking you out for dinner or a moonlit walk.”

“Donnie, I’ve guessed how you feel about me.” She nuzzles his hands, “but I’ve not been able to really tell you how I feel, I’ve been scared and pretty confused. I love you too…. but I also love Casey.”

Bloody tears burst into Donnie’s eyes and he breathes a silent “oh.” 

“SO WHY NOT BOTH OF US?” Came Casey’s resonant voice. “I MEAN, WE COULD TOTALLY WORK ON THE THREE OF US BEING TOGETHER, BECAUSE THERE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH CASEY JONES TO GO AROUND.” Casey’s glowing eyes seem to turn down and he looked askance of the two of them. “BESIDES, I’VE KINDA HAD A THING FOR DONNIE SINCE THE ROADSTER INCIDENT. BUT NOT LIKE THAT’S STRANGE OR NOTHIN BECAUSE I JUST LIKE DONNIE AND APRIL.” There was a deep heave to his boney chest, “LIKE, REALLY LIKE. SO I’M NOT SURE WHAT THAT QUALIFIES FOR SEXUALLY.”

Everyone blinked and looked uncomfortable for a moment, it was the middle of a horrible Halloween and everyone had been transformed into monsters; honestly no one had any idea how to proceed with Casey’s unexpected revelation, least of all Donnie. Donnie’s eyes went between April and Casey, trying to figure out what to say. It was quite a lot to take in, especially sitting on the sidewalk currently the embodiment of Dracula, thirst and all. 

“Well, lets put a pin in that and come back to the conversation later, I think it has to wait,” Donnie suggested. He let go of April’s hands and wiped his eyes. “I think it would be better to solve whatever insanity were dealing with first and then talk about this thing between us.” April nodded and gently kissed Donnie on the cheek, Casey gives a thumb up.

Leo cleared his throat, “well now since that’s over, does anyone have any idea how we fix this?” For emphasis he shook out his desiccated arms. Raph landed on his shoulder and patted the side of Leo’s head in sympathy.

“I do,” April admitted, “apparently being the Mistress of the Night gives me a lot of supernatural knowledge.” She started ticking off points on her fingers. “One, someone cast a spell from the Book of Night which summoned a supernatural entity into this word. A demon, with powers specific to Halloween. Two, that demon cast the second spell which created this problem where everyone is their character. Which means the demon was probably Samhain. There might another two that could have done it but my money’s on him. He’s notoriously easy to summon on Halloween. And three, we have to stop the demon and find a way to reverse the spell, or it will be permanent by midnight and Samhain will rule the world.”

“WELL THAT BITES.” Remarked Casey and everyone agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments are writer chow!


	5. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts out on the quest for the book, we a few complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nudity and bloodletting, vampires you know

First thing that Leo suggested was to find the book that summoned Samhain to Earth. April said that if they could find the book they could cast a new spell to get rid of him. Everyone thought that suggestion sounded pretty sane, until Donnie asked how they were going to track the book. It took some discussion but they figured between somewhere between all the supernatural powers that had suddenly cropped up in the group one of them might be able to trace where it might be.

Turns out that Raph is pretty wicked smart with creating spells on the fly. A suggestion later and Raph himself acts a little like a compass, the strong magic of the book pulls at him and draws his little glow off as if there was a light breeze. But then, there were moments when the little glow would swing around behind them and they would stop, to wonder what was happening. With the last stop Mikey stretched out his mystical Jedi feelers he sensed that there was a great evil behind them, advancing slowly. Samhain obviously but there was a great concern as to why the magic fluctuate the way it did.

Right now Raph fluttered towards Central Park with the rest of the family in tow, occasionally he’d ask to sit on someone shoulder just to rest, apparently flying constantly was a little tiring. Something else they hadn’t counted on was the monstrous people getting in the way. Little Sleeping Beauties were carried off by parents running to avoid the Evil Queens that cackled behind them. Robin Hood plunked arrows at Jason Voorhees. A few Freddy Kruger’s hunted down victims, a Superman fought a miniature Godzilla, and frankly everyone was thankful that the Godzilla was only the size of a bus. Sometimes the monsters were the hunted. Vampires and Frankenstein’s Adams wrestled over the damsel in distress. Hulks pounded on werewolves and the occasional Thor rained lightning bolts down on scary clowns. The walking hotdogs and beer cans wandered in packs along with candy bars and sumo wrestlers, trying to avoid the more savage crowds. The occasional body part ran by or writhed on the road, Donnie put his hands over Mikey’s eyes when they encountered a seven-foot tall walking talking penis.

“Hey guys, I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m really hungry and I don’t think it’s for a hotdog.” The party turned around to find Donnie trailing behind them, looking rather pale and distressed and wringing his hands in worry.

“Oh, that ain’t good.” Raph says as he flits over towards his brother. “Can’t you just. I dunno, concentrate like you do on a project and think it away?”

His less than helpful suggestion was met with an eye roll and bared fangs. “No Raph, I can’t just think it away.” Donnie replied miserably, “I’ve been trying to keep my hunger at bay but I “woke up” hungry and it’s been getting progressively worse.” He sighed heavy, “frankly with every living humanoid and other running about my predator’s instincts are flipping out and it’s getting hard to concentrate.”

**“So you need to feed on someone soon, I take it?”** Leo looked over his little group, in thought, **“does anyone volunteer?”** Leo looks over his brother’s shaking frame. Donnie looked like a junkie going through withdrawals. **“You have to feed, otherwise you’re a liability to this mission.”** Several voices erupted in protest, most of all Donnie’s.

”No Leo, that’s not what I meant! I don’t know what will happen to my victim! I don’t know if I’ll have mind control or make them another vampire.” Donnie shouts. “I can’t feed. You have to find someplace secure to put me so I don’t eat someone! That’s what I’m telling you.”

**“And I’m telling you that we need your expertise and, what I would assume, vampire powers for when we deal with Samhain.”** Leo pokes his flail at Donnie’s chest, **“I’m not leaving you locked up somewhere to be found, hopefully not staked through the chest, later. Or, what if we do lock you up and you can’t control it? Then you break out in a frenzy and kill people instead?”** He shakes his head and waves his flail at the remaining “living” members of the party. **“April or Mikey,”** Leo looks over at the two of them, **“Raph’s out of the question. Decide between yourselves, but Donnie needs blood.”**

“Leo you can’t just order them to…" Raph begins, but is cut off.

“I’ll do it.” Mikey steps forward and bravely walks towards Donnie. “I've got Jedi powers right, that includes me being immune to anothers mind powers. So I’m the logical choice." He chuckles softly, “heh logical. I sound like you Donnie. This connection to the Force is sort of messing with me. I’m seeing so much, auras, patterns in things, people’s emotions, it's amazing, hugely scary but amazing. My ADHD mind is calm, I’m focused and it's really freaking me out."

Mikey grasps Donnie’s cold hands, "look, you don't even have to go for the throat. Just take from the wrist and I’ll wrap it back up.” He lets go and proceeds to unwrap his less dominant hand. “See it will be easy. You just need to focus. Concentrate on your task. Think about only taking enough.” Donnie watches fascinated by Mikey unwrapping his wrist supports, listening, his head nodding slightly with each suggestion. Mikey’s voice takes on a soothing cadence, “just enough. You’ll be powerful with just enough. I'll keep you from taking too much. I'll keep you safe Dee, I promise.”

Mikey watches with interests as Donnie’s warm cinnamon eyes irises widen and subtly glow crimson. The sting on his wrist is sharp and the sensation of blood leaving his body is so very different from their usual monthly blood donation. He quietly reminds Donnie, pushing just enough Force power into his words, that he should only take so much, just enough. Donatello holds Mikey’s arm still, mouth pressed to his veins like a long kiss. The feeling of hot blood rushing into his mouth is intoxicating. He hears the subtle command in his brother’s voice and for a moment the darker beast within him rallies to fight against it. He wrestles with himself, his own mind laser focused on keeping his word.

Donnie pulls away and sighs, looking less exhausted and pale. He licks the wound and the blood instantly coagulates. “Thank you.” Donatello's voice is deep and rich and he surprises himself at the sound of it. His brothers notice that the crimson rings still edge his cinnamon irises; frankly they aren’t sure what to do about it.

“You’re welcome Dee.” Mikey takes back his wraps from April and begins expertly wrapping the wound. "Are you ok?”

“Yea, I’m fine. I’m better than fine.” Donnie, fangs out, smiles. “I’m impressed at how much just that little bit has sustained me. The hunger is nearly gone.”

“Nearly?” April asks.

“I don’t feel the need to jump anyone, if that's what you're worried about.” Donnie frowned, "but that need is still there. I can just deal with it now.”

**“Good enough to take on what’s ahead?”** Leo’s question draws their attention. **“Remember, Samhain is heading in this direction. There will be a fight.”**

“I think I’m more than ready for a fight." Donnie’s grin is all fangs.

**“Mikey?”** His brother’s azure eyes turn towards the Jedi.

“Yea, Leo.” Mikey beams at him, “I’m going to hit that hotdog cart over there and snarf down on about 20 chili dogs and I'll be good to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember comments are writers chow!


	6. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samhain isn't the only thing out there going bump in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bloodletting and spelling of the witchy kind

Following Raph’s erratic flight pattern through Central Park proved to be disconcerting. Every now and then, there would be a bright flair of magic and Raph would veer wildly off in another direction.

Perched atop April's bouffant hairdo, Raph pointed his wand and sent a spray of sparkles through a thin group of trees off Center Drive and right into a melee of orks versus elves, while Gandalf and Saurman fought each other while standing upon Umpire Rock. Leo commanded they leave that skirmish alone and look for the book elsewhere.

Screams echoed through the night as they followed Raph’s glow winding through Central Park. More than once a mundane human would run headfirst into the teens, only to reel back in horror and flee after seeing the monsters in among them. Occasionally they would come across banded groups of heroes, a small contingent of Master Chiefs caused them to use what ninja skills survived the transformation in order to hide from the laser blasts that a group of charging T-Rexes.

In a clearing ahead, near the Ramble, they came across several booths and a strange calm.

“Hey, look at that.” April pointed up ahead. “Are those Carney games?”

“It would seem so, but why are people playing instead of running away?” Donnie looked as perplexed as the rest of them.

Indeed, some of the Carney workers sported the barker’s look of old, straw hats, striped suits and demonic faces. To which, several individuals, in costumes or not, wandered up to the games, plunked down money and played.

 **“LOOKS PRETTY NORMAL TO ME.”** Casey quipped, more interested in gawking at a few playboy bunnies walking down the paved path, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around them. **“WHAT’S UP WITH THAT?”** He jerked a bony thumb in their direction.

“Can’t you feel it?” Mikey pipped up, “there is a power laying over this land and it isn’t just Samhain’s. It makes the area feel calm.”

 **“What is it?”** Leo looked around trying to determine what was going on.

Several people transformed costume and not, walked past each other, offering Happy Halloween in greeting. There was no screaming, running away or fighting. **“This is freaky compared to the rest of the city right now.”**

“Yea, there’s something coming from the games, something wrong, evil.” Mikey replied, “whatever it is, it’s keeping people calm and….”He grabbed Leo’s arm and pointed at the balloon pop game. “Look, look!”

All eyes turned towards the booth and watched as a witch and warlock couple attempted to pop balloons. When he failed twice the demonic Carney spoke up. “One more try young warlock, if thy miss, then ye be mine.”

The couple nodded and in a daze, the young man tried again…and failed.

With the speed of a striking snake the demon Carney’s hands shot out and grasped each of them by the hand. “Mine now!” he crowed triumphantly. A sickly green glow suddenly enveloped the couple that shook them as if they were electrocuted. Not one passerby noticed anything.

The teens watched in horror as the couple’s bodies began to shrink and plump up in the demon’s grasp. Quickly their bodies changed growing smaller and smaller until they were dangling in the demon’s hands, nothing more than stuffed doll versions of themselves. The demon chuckled and hung the transformed human dolls on hooks on the side of his stall. He began calling out to the passing monsters trying to draw them in to win a prize.

“What the shell! We gotta stop that!” Raph buzzed by Leo’s head and started heading towards the balloon pop.

Quick as a flash, Mikey’s hand darted out and Raph was immediately caught in a Force bubble, unable to fly any further. “No, let me go Mikey. We gotta save those people!” Raph fumed and fussed in the sphere, his tiny form going pink to red and glitter spitting out around his body.

 **“No.”** Leo’s voice echoed. **“Raph it’s too dangerous for you to head off like that. We have to have a plan.”** He crossed his bony arms, **“we need to think this through because there are at least four of them to take on. With shell knows what powers.”**

 **“DO YOU THINK THE’RE TRANSFORMED TOO?”** Casey asked, his glowing eyes darting around looking at the other demon barkers.

“I don’t think so? That feeling of strangeness, that urge to play, I just felt it here.” Mikey’s face scrunched up in concentration. “They feel too…Um, wrong?” He nodded to himself, “yea there is a wrongness about them. I think they really are demons, the feeling I get from them is awful.”

April nodded, “I agree with Mikey, there is a wrongness with them being here. It’s obviously because of Samhain, they were probably summoned by his power.”

“So then we can get rid of them before they capture anyone else?” Donnie asked hopefully.

April chimed in, “yea, actually, I think I can.” They all turned to look at her, she swallowed audibly, “If my knowledge is correct, I can do a banishing circle and have them get draw back off to the netherworld.”

 **“That’s it?”** Asked Leo, his glowing sockets scrunched in skepticism. **“Wouldn’t you need to know what type of demon they are?”**

April hummed in thought and concentrated on the balloon barker. “Um. I see a standard contract demon, easy peasy.” She tapped her fingers against her chin in though, “well, actually you’ll have to keep them off me once I start the spell. I’m pretty sure they’ll know what I’m doing the moment I start the incantation.” April cringed at the idea.

“We’ll protect you,” Donnie slid up to her side and shoulder bumped her in a show of support.

Casey wrapped a bony arm around her from the other side. **“YEA RED, WE’LL KEEP THOSE LOUSY DEMONS OFF YOUR VERY CURVY BEHIND.”**

April pushed him off her and stuck out her tongue at him.

“What about me! I wanna help kick their butts!” Raph banged on the force sphere with his wand.

Mikey waved his hand and the bubble popped, dropping Raph and an accumulation of glitter into the air. He angrily fluttered over to Mikey and bopped his brother in the snout with his wand. “Don’t do that again nutball.”

“I make no promises bro.”

“Actually Raph, you’re the only one that can help. I have no materials to be able to put together the circle.” April nodded, “I need you to create the circle. I’ll recite the incantation and you can use your power to amp up the spell. Maybe we can get rid of them faster.” While April walked, Raph fluttered over her shoulder, she discussed with him the requirements needed in creating the circle. They moved over to a relatively clear section of pavement and with a flutter of his wand Raph cleared away any loose dirt and rocks. While she talked him through it, Raph twirled about wand outstretched. While he flew in formation a beam of red light arced out of his wand at the ground. Quickly the outline of a circle with several concentric circles within appeared. He paused in the middle of the circles, took a deep breath and flung his wand out wild, spinning like a top. On the ground, where the shower of sparks landed, red sigils appeared within the confines of the circle etched in power. Raph stopped spinning and wobbly flew to April’s shoulder where he landed with a puff of pink.

“Perfect Raph!” April congratulated him. Raph’s smiled and the sparkles glittering off of him turned gold. “Now let’s start the incantation.” April kneeled at the edge of the banishment circle. While she chanted, April pulled out her dagger and pricking her finger and dripped her blood onto the first ring. The air suddenly vibrated as the spell came together with a snap.

 **“DUDES. LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT THEIR ATTENTION. HOME BOYS LOOK PRETTY MAD AND THEY’RE HEADED THIS WAY.”** Casey swung his hockey stick out of his bag, smacking it on the ground. “ **OH YEA, DEATH METAL CASEY JONES GETS TO GO TOE TO TOE WITH THE UNDERWORLD!”**

 **“There are only four of them. Watch your placement, we’re one on one. Keep them away from Raph and April.”** Leo pointed with his flail, wishing not for the first time tonight that he had worn his katanas. Donnie reached into Casey’s bag and fished out a baseball bat for him and a cricket bat, tossing it to Leo. Mikey pulled his light saber and swung it to extend, not sure how much good the plastic was going to do, only to hear it spark to life. Mikey’s grin nearly split his face as he whooped for joy, orange light saber humming as he swung it easily and brought it up in a two handed grip.

With a mighty yell the boys leapt into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are writer chow!


	7. Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight, Fight, Fight!

Mikey and Donnie move faster than the others. Mikey leapt into the air and with a Force powered pile driver, landed in the midst of the rushing demons, knocking the creatures off their feet and sprawling on the ground. Donnie flew at one, swinging the bat with as much force as he could muster, only to have the bat shatter on the demons forearms. Donnie threw the bat away with a snarl, fangs and claws extending and in a rush he is on top of it, snapping and tearing at it. A strange yellow ichors splash out of the wounded demon and it backhands Donnie off of it as it howls in pain. Donnie rolls in mid-air and lands on his feet as graceful as a cat and dashes forward again swinging.

**“AWW RIGHT! LET ME SEND YOU BACK TO HELL CREEPS!”** Casey swings his hockey stick with as much strength as he can muster. Only to have it smack nearly harmlessly over the demons forearm. **“WHAT THE FUCK?”** He pointedly looks at the offending hockey stick. The demon takes advantage of a distracted Casey and bowls him over, sending the skeleton sprawling back several feet, bones clattering.

“Casey!” Raph yells, he desperately wants to go to his friends’ aid, but with Casey down one of the demons is making a beeline towards April. “Rifuto!” Raph yells and his wand sparks a streak of blue hitting the demon in the chest. The monster is suddenly launched a mile into the air and out of sight, only to crash to the ground several feet away in a bloody splash of yellow and viscera.

“What did you do?” Mikey yells, distracted by the demons sudden launch into the stratosphere. He expertly dodges, flicking a hand out dragging his own demon towards him cutting it in half with his lightsaber.

Raph looks in surprise at his wand and a smirk appears. “Bro, I totally rock Harry Potter! Watch,” with another flick of his wand, “baindo!” The demon Leo faced off against jerks, as suddenly his clothing writhes and snaps around, binding it fast and knocking it to the ground. “Woot! I rock!” Raph spins in happy glittery circles above April. Raph groans a moment later when the splatted demon crawls to its feet and reorients itself to advance on April. “What the shell? I totally creamed him!”

“Dudes, they don’t stay down!” Donnie yells, after eviscerating his foe multiple times, it stands up again and clashes with him again. Still trying to get to April to stop the incantation. Donnie squawks in annoyance as the demon grabs his arm and flings him towards the arch. Donnie flails for a moment before righting himself mid air and flying back into the demon, bowling them both over screeching at each other.

Mikey steps away from his dissected demon and watches in disgust as tendrils of flesh snake out from each part, latching onto each half of the torso and draw themselves together. “Aw sewer apples.”

**“Raph!”** Leo shouts, **“Do that binding spell again, that seems to work the best.”** He’s beating on the head of the bound demon, but much to his annoyance Leo has noticed that his desiccated limbs don’t provide the damage he’s used to doing with his swords. He settles for kicking it repeatedly in the head.

“Konran sa seru!” Raph’s magic splashes out against the demon charging April. It stumbles and stands still for a moment, scratches it’s head and wanders away from the battle. “Yes, that one works too! Baindo!” His spells reaches out and hits the one gathering itself together near Mikey, the remains of its clothing wraps it into a struggling cocoon. Raph’s glow sputters for a moment and he tumbles towards the ground.

Leo dashes past his bound foe and dives towards his falling brother, catching and cradling him to his bandage covered plastron before Raph could hit the ground.

The chanting from April doesn’t waver as the fight goes on around her. She watches warily out of the corner of her eye as the boys make concerted attempts at playing keep away. The spell cannot be interrupted or she’d have to start all over gain. Around the edge of the circle a wind starts up and the vortex builds cycling outwards from the center. The base of the tornado grows to the edges of the circle and the sound of thunder lances through everyone’s ears. April rises from her knees and backs up, the last words of the banishment spell fall from her lips and she smiles, pumping her hands into the air with a loud “whoot!”

Donnie’s demon is dragged off its feet and it flails at him trying to gain purchase as it is pulled towards the swirling vortex. The two demons cocooned within their clothes tumble and roll over the ground and are also quickly swooped up into the vortex. The demon under the confusion spell is pulled off its feet and into the vortex as well. All four of them becoming a brilliant smear of yellow, red and white stripes.

“Eww, double eww.” Comments Mikey, as the teens gather together to watch the tornado spin tightly into itself until the wind squeezes into oblivion with another crack of thunder. A collective sigh of relief washes over them and they are startled by the sounds of confusion from the now collapsing Carney tents.  Several stuffed, plastic dolls and action figures plop to the ground, only to literally “pop” into full sized human existence again.

“Well I guess with the demons gone, it all goes back to normal.” April says and turns towards the guys. Donnie is helping Casey off the ground and deftly reattaching limbs back to his torso. But it’s Leo that pulls her attention.

“What’s wrong with Raph?” Leo holds up his hands, Raph lays cupped gently between them. “He’s not glowing as brightly as he was. Is he ok?” The worry is evident in Leo’s haunting eyes.

Mikey comes over to join them, putting his lightsaber away, picks up Leo's discarded cricket bat and joins them. He leans his head over Raph’s prone form and listens as intently as possible. “He’s breathing at least.”

Confused costumed humans, back in their original bodies, stumbled up and away in a daze, going back to whatever plans they had before New York City turned into a nightmare town. Donnie notices that the actual “monsters” seemed to wander off too, no longer snarling and chasing their fellow transformed humans.

The teens gathered together and looked at the unconscious Raphael. His glow was greatly diminished and the usual cascade of sparkles had slowed to a trickle. 

“Did he faint?” Donnie asks while he straightens out his partially shredded coat and completely torn up velvet cape.

“It looks like it,” answers April, “he passed out for sure.”

**“WE NEED TO CLAP.”** Suggested Casey. The looks they gave him were ones of outright confusion.

**“WHAT? YOU GUYS NEVER READ PETER PAN? GEEZE, THINGS YOU MISS OUT ON, NOT HAVING LITTLE SISTERS.”** Casey’s brown eyes glowed, **“FAIRIES LIKE TINKER BELL HAVE TO HEAR THE CLAPPING OF THOSE THAT BELIEVE IN THEM TO GET BACK UP TO SNUFF.”** He gazed at the confused expressions. **“OH FOR THE LOVE OF…. LOOK, YOU HAVE TO CLAP AND SAY YOU BELIEVE IN FAIRIES FOR HIM TO GET BETTER. HE’S USED A LOT OF MAGIC AND HE NEEDS A RECHARGE.”** With that statement Casey began crunching his bony palms together in a very eerie rendition of clapping. **“COME ON DUDE, I BELIEVE IN YOU, GET YOUR TINY SHELL UP AND AT ‘EM.”**

**“I believe in you Raph. Come on, get up little brother, your scaring us.”** Leo whispered, as he looked down at Raph cupped in his hands, **“I believe.”**

Donnie, April and Mikey began clapping in earnest, with a chorus of “we believe in you,” joining in with other words of encouragement.

Slowly and then gaining speed, Raph’s trickle of sparks suddenly burst in a tiny explosion. Raph suddenly launched into the air with a tiny exclamation of surprise, “what happened?”

A rousing cheer rose up from the teens and Leo clapped Casey on the back in congratulations.

Raph lands on Mikey’s shoulder and looks at his brothers and friends in confusion. “What the shell happened? Did we win?”

“Sure did bro and a lot of that is thanks to you.” Mikey replied and put his hand up for a miniature high three. “

Yea. Donnie took care of his and then your spells took care of the rest.” April added, “they got sucked into the netherworld just a few minutes ago.”

“How did I miss it?”

**“YOU PASSED OUT DUDE. LIKE, USING ALL THAT MAGIC JUST KNOCKED YOU OUT.”** Casey supplied, **“IT WAS TOTALLY FREAKY.”**

“I do not pass out.” Raph stomped a tiny foot in protest.

“Yes you did Raph. The theory stands that you were running low on magic and you passed out.” Donnie tossed down his shredded cape and straightens his cravat, “Casey had the idea that we needed to treat you like Tinker Bell, clap and believe you back to health.”

Raph’s look was incredulous, his voice dripping with disbelief, “treat me like Tinker Bell…Seriously you had to clap? And believe in me? What sort of baloney is that?” He waggled his wand in annoyance.

“Dude, it worked,” Mikey looked askance at his brother, “you were totally knocked out until we did it, so don’t knock what works, ya know?”

“It’s true,” April said.

Raph rolled his eyes and fluttered into the air. “Yea, yea. Thanks guys.”

“We need to get going.” Donnie spoke, “we’ve only got a few more hours and we still have to find the witch and the book.”

**“You ok to get back on radar duty bro?”** Leo looked at Raph fluttering about. **“Do you need to rest?”**

Raph thought about it for a moment, “nah I’m good. I’ll get started.” He paused and then landed on Leo’s shoulder. “Bro, I need some good Japanese words for locate magic book. We gotta be more specific, my compass spell directed us here because it was strong magic.”

Leo’s glowing blue eyes narrowed for a moment in thought, **“Majikku bukku o mitsukeru, or maybe chikara no hon o mitsukeru?”**

“Yea,” Raph nodded, “that works, it sounds right.” He fluttered into the air, “chikara no hon o mitsukeru!” Immediately Raph’s wand exploded in a spark of gold, a thin golden trail of light pulled away from them and headed off in a direction further into the park.

**“Looks like we’ve got our direction guys,”** Leo waved his cricket bat following the trail, **“let’s get going. Incidentally guys, right now, I stink at fighting.”** Leo groused as they followed the golden trail, **“apparently a mummy body does not have a lot of strength.”**

**“YEA DUDE, I GOT THE SAME PROBLEM.”** Casey groaned, **“I CAN’T EVEN TAKE A HIT. SUCKS MAN.”**

Donnie giggled, “I can fly. And I grow claws and wicked fangs to attack with.” He cheerfully added. “I’m a total bamf.”

Mikey slung an arm around his taller sibling, “yea dude, I totally saw you. You are, indeed, a bamf.”


	8. Dorkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of literal fluff

The bulk of the October fair in Central Park lay over the Great Lawn and Turtle Lake. Lights were strung everywhere, flags snapping in the fall breeze. A gigantic Ferris wheel dominated the surrounding rides, vendors and games. Strangely enough it was crowded. Non costumed, costumed and transformed individuals wandered about, there are zombies riding the roller coaster, a ghost going through the fun house, an elf riding bumper cars, a set of orks getting into the cyclone, one very large flying Chinese dragon goes past with a cotton candy in its claws, Spiderman goes swinging by hanging onto his webline. Normal people eat their share of fair food and play games right beside them.

The turtles wandered through in confusion, nobody was screaming, or running from fiends, everything looked pretty…normal.

“Guys, it is another magic thing? Why is everyone just, I dunno, doing stuff?” Mikey asks, looking around confused. Though his eyes light on the Italian food vendor and the glowing sign advertising pizza. “Dudes, pizza!”

He grabs Donnie’s arm and pulls him towards the vendor. Donnie gets within three feet of the food truck and hisses aloud, shrinking back, fangs bared. “Garlic! I smell garlic. No way Mikey, ugh.”

 **“Mikey, we’re on a mission. You’ll have to wait till after we get the book and send Samhain back to wherever he came from.** ” Leo reaches Mikey and leads him gently away from his favorite food.

“Dude, no pizza?” Mikey whines and stumbles away sadly.

“Hey Mikey pull your beak away from the pizza and sense unknown or whatever.” Raph flits between Mikey and Leo’s heads, drawn by the golden trail.

Mikey continues walking slowly takes a deep breath and expands his Jedi senses. “Well that giant blob of evil energy that is Samhain is really freakin close,” Mikey turns and points towards 5th Avenue, “I’d say he’d be on our position within the half hour.” He turns and points in the direction of Raph’s glowing trail. “The witch is somewhere close, I don’t know if it’s the book or her that radiates the,” he air quotes, “negative energy” I’m feeling.” He draws in a deep breath and shakes himself, “the aura of this area is different, but I can’t figure out why things are less freaky from the rest of the park.”

Leo looks over at April for help.

April shrugs, “I don’t know Leo. It might have something to do with the book it might not. I think the summoning spell came from the Book of Night, so it might be able to influence everyone around it, but I honestly can’t say what the exact cause is.”

Leo groans in disappointment, hoping for some further explanations to tonight’s insanity but getting no relief.

“Well,” Donnie floats up, hovering above their heads, “I’ll fly up and see if I can’t get a look at our fugitive.”

 **“DUDE, TOTALLY UNFAIR! HOW COME I GET THE CRAP MONSTER OUTFIT?”** Casey’s complaint echoed around them and several fair goers turned and looked at him.

April grabbed Casey and yanked his hood over his skull, “because you had to go with the same theme you always go with.” She then looked up at Donnie. Hardly anyone paid attention to him floating there. “Oh it’s gotta be a spell or something, this is too strange to be normal.” She asides to Leo; he nods in agreement.

Raph files up to Donnie and sparkles in his face, “hey see if you can turn into a bat, that would be cool Don.”

“And you’d be totally incognito dude!” Mikey adds.

Donnie grins and thinks about it for a moment. “I think that’s an excellent idea. Let me try.” He closes his eyes and thinks small, furry, flying thoughts. There is a squeal of delight from below him and he opens his eyes to a new world of sight and vibration. _“cool!”_ he squeaks and flutters down to flap around his family, _“echolocation is awesome!”_

Raph laughs, “dude your voice is squeaky! It’s hilarious!”

Donnie sticks his bat tongue out between his fangs at his fairy brother, _“yea, like you’re one to talk.”_

April put her hand out and Donnie flaps over latching onto her fingers with his claws and proceeds to dangle upside down. April strokes his wings and fuzzy head and he purrs completely content.

 **“DUDE, THAT’S SO METAL! I WANNA DO THAT!”** Casey gets close and personal with Donnie hanging from April’s hand and pushes a bony finger into Donnie’s fluffy gut.

 _“stop that.”_ Donnie squeaks and flaps a wing at him.

**“BUT I’M A MONSTER TOO. DOESN’T THAT MEAN I HAVE SUPERPOWERS?”**

Mikey huffed, “dude, haven’t you ever watched a Sinbad movie? Everyone knows that skeletons break when smashed with a shield.”

 **“Super powers. Hey April, what super powers do Mummies, Vampires and Skeletons have?”** A thought suddenly occurred to Leo, one that they might be able to take advantage of.

Mikey reached out and grabbed April with his Force powers, bringing her closer to them and into a defensible position. Concentrating, April’s thoughts turned inward until she found the knowledge she sought. “Vampires have enhanced senses, agility, night vision. Shape shifting into wolves, bats, bugs, cats, foxes; superhuman strength and speed. Sometimes weather manipulation, hypnosis, telepathy, telekinesis, regeneration, wall crawling and turning others into vampires.” Donnie looked pretty happy with the list of things he could do. She continued, “Mummies are immune to all forms of attack, can drain the life force of mortals, control the weather and swarms in insects or summon snakes.” April gazed over at Casey, who waited with great anticipation. “Sorry Casey, skeletons just basically beat things up and get beaten up.”

Raph flitted over into Casey’s face. "Whoa, dude, you know how fragile you are right now? You’re a glass cannon.”

Casey gently swats Raph away, **“DUDE, I’M UNDEAD, I CAN TAKE WHATEVER THEY DISH OUT.”**

 _“actually casey, you can easily snap a bone by applying about 4,000 newtons of force to a lesser or greater degree based upon angle of attack and the position of the body. considering that you no longer have a protective layer of fat, muscle and skin to cover your body, the requirement is much smaller.”_ Explained Donnie, squeaking. Mikey giggled.

 **“A NEWTON? IS THAT AN APPLE OR FIG?”** Casey cackled in that hollow haunting sound and Donnie grimaced both at the joke and the grating laugh _._

 _“ha, ha. no a newton is the standard unit of force in the International System of Units, equal to the force that produces and acceleration of one meter per second per second on a mass of one kilogram._ ” Donnie corrected Casey. _“which means one solid hit from one of those crazed monsters over there and you’ll shatter like your mother’s good china.”_

 **“Ok, so information for later use.”** Leo pointed at Donnie, **“Donnie, enough with the science lesson, go see what you can find. Please.”** Donnie shrugs, extends his wings and flaps off following the golden trail. **“Come on, let’s follow him.” Leo waves his hand and they turn in pursuit.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are writers chow!


	9. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They close in on their quarry.

The witch is standing by the mirror maze chewing on a caramel apple, the Book of Night cradled in her arm. How could things have gotten so screwed up, she thinks.  Honestly now she’s gotta wait another year before she can try the spell again and who knows what might happen before then.  Hell, right now Halloween forever seemed to be on the calendar.  The chance of keeping the book was going to be slim if that shop ever figured out she stole it from them. Obviously, the spell had worked because everyone was running around crazy as monsters and villains and heroes and other assorted Halloween crap. So it was only going to be a matter of time before the Caretaker figured out who took the book and found her. 

Moving to Canada might be a good idea.  It was certainly going to be a shorter amount of time before Samhain arrived and her chance of getting out of New York alive was even slimmer should the Demon of Night find her.  Still, she couldn’t leave.  If she had read the fine print, it wouldn’t have been an issue.  She sighed heavily and tossed the apple core off into a nearby overloaded trashcan.  Maybe she should enjoy the rides while she could, Samhain would find her eventually and she’d have to make the deal anyway. The spell had bound her to the bloodied grounds till midnight; so hiding in the crowds seemed to be the smartest idea.

What was that?  

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a strange glittery snake flowing through the air towards her, finally alighting on the thick tome in her hands.  A tiny spray of sparks popped off the tome where the golden stream touched it and then died down.  She looked at the tome and then the stream of glitter trailing backwards in confusion.  What kind of spell was this?  It didn’t look like anything she had come across before.

She waved her hand through the stream and was surprised to find it curl and eddy around her fingers.  Something squeaked above, distracted she looked up spying a little bat flying over.  A green bat?  What the heck had that critter gotten into?  It flapped above her in ever tightening circles for at least a minute and then flapped away in the direction of the golden stream.

An epiphany struck.

Oh that can’t be good.

She looked through the crowds and spotted a group of monsters, led by a tiny pink and green fairy, coming right in her direction.  The floating golden trail leading from the tome, snaking its way through the autumn breeze to end at the tip of the fairy’s wand. 

Leo raised his cricket bat and pointed at the witch, **“Get her!”**

Oh shit. 

She dodged into the mirror maze hoping to lose them inside and dash out the back door.  She’d have to get rid of the fairy and that damn tracking spell first.  Leo, Casey and April dashed in behind the girl, trying to follow the golden trail, but the mirrors seemed to bounce back and reflect the spell, leavings Raph’s locator spell in a jumbled mess of glitter.  Donnie attempted to follow, several steps in he noticed he had no reflection and became hopelessly confused until Mikey pulled him out.

“Stay outside here with us, we’ll try and catch her on the way out.” Mikey suggested.

Raph’s spell finally fizzled out and vanished; he landed heavily on Donnie’s shoulder and the three of them watched the reflections waving in and out of the maze.

“Do you think there might be an emergency exit?” Donnie asked.

Mikey and Raph looked at him. “Aw sewer apples, come on!”  Mike grabbed Donnie’s arm and pulled him towards the side of the attraction. Raph flashed before them, swerving around the struts and beams of the other roller coaster situated beside the maze.  Donnie poofed into a bat to followed Raph, leaving Mikey behind.  Mikey sighed as he watched his brothers fly through the maze of support struts and girders towards the back of the mirror maze.  He surveyed his surroundings and then leapt, into the air and onto one of the support beams, then flipped over the Ferris wheel strut and landed lightly on his toes on the roof of the apple vendors cart, with a perfect view of the back of the maze.  He saw the back door smash open and the witch falling through and onto the packed dirt, book falling from her hands.  Raph and Donnie-bat reared up and hovered above her as she struggled to her feet searching for the tome.  Mikey reached out his hand and force yoinked the book upwards and into his outstretched arms.   

“Woot!  I got it! Let’s get the guys and get out of here!”  Mikey whooped, overbalanced and nearly toppled over the cart.   

The witch looked up in frustration and thrust out her hand and yelled. The air quivered and a beam of black shot out of her hand and smashed into Mikey knocking him off the cart and out of sight.   

“Mikey!”  Yelled Raph, as he tried to fly towards his fallen brother, the witch cast another spell.  He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye but wasn’t able to dodge in time and the blast knocked him out of the sky.  

_“raph!_ ” Donnie-bat screamed and phomphed back to normal size.  Donnie picked up his fallen brother, cradling him gently in his hands.  Raph’s tiny plastron showed signs of him breathing, but the little guy was knocked out cold. Donnie’s head turned canting too far over his shoulder for the move to be natural with a shell, his crimson eyes bored at her, and his hissed “You’re dead witch!”  

Clutching Raph to his chest, Donnie lunged at her, claws out and fangs extended.She screamed in panic and flung another spell at Donnie, he dodged out of the way and she used the distraction to break into a full run through the back alleys of the fair, dodging pylons, poles and trashcans. Donnie started to chase but pulled up short, he had an injured brother in one hand and another on the ground.  What he needed was the rest of his family.  Donnie poked his head into the open back door and yelled for Leo.  

Mikey stared at the sky watching the bright lights of the midway almost drown out the stars above. His brain tried to reconnect with his body, he felt oddly disjointed.  “Ow,” he said aloud.   “Dude are you alright? You took quite a fall.” The zombie selling caramel apples looked down on Mikey, “You need help?”    Grinning Mikey replied, “Nah, I’m good.  Jedi reflexes kicked in and I cushioned the fall.”  He leapt to his feet the tome still cradled in his arms. “Oh this is so freakin’ awesome.”  He looked around trying to see his family. “Hey bros where are you, I got the book, yo!” He moved to try and see behind the cart and into the gloom behind the mirror maze. “Bros?”  

Suddenly Donnie was in Mikey’s face, hand roaming over his shoulders and carapace. “Mikey, are you ok?  Did she hurt you?”  

“Nah dude I’m fine, just a little discombobulated that’s all.”  Mikey, waved off Donnie’s concern.  He felt ok, kind of, his joints hurt and there was a throbbing behind his eyes that signaled a spiraling headache.  But Mikey proudly held up the book between them. “I still got it.”  Frowning Mikey noticed that Donnie held his arm close to his plastron. “Due, are you ok?  She hurt your arm or something?”  

“No, she hurt Raph.” Donnie replies and carefully tilts his hand to show their unconscious brother.  

“Oh shell no!” Mikey gapes horrified, “what did she do to him?”  

“I don’t know, it looked different from what hit you.” Donnie snarled, “I’m gonna chew on her entrails when I find her.”  

Mikey looks askance at Donnie’s admission of violence. “Uh, I think that would be really unhygienic dude.”  He looks over Donnie’s shoulder peering into the gloom.  “Where is April, we need her magic knowledge.”  At that moment Leo pops his head out of the open doorway and steps out, followed quickly by April and Casey. 

Leo spies them at the edge of the attraction and rushes towards them. **“Where is she, where did she go?”**  

Donnie looks sheepish and Mikey rubs the back of his neck, “Uh, she got away, but look, I got the book!” Mikey beams and thrusts the tome into Leo’s hands.  

Leo glances down at the large, thick book in his hands.  **“That’s great!”**  

**“DUDE THAT’S AWESOME!”** Casey looks about and spies Raph curled in Donnie’s arm. **“DONNIE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO RAPH?”**

“The witch hit him with a spell,” Donnie ground out, “it knocked him to the ground.  He’s been out a few minutes.” Donnie curled protectively around Raph, “He’s breathing normally, but I don’t know if the fall or the spell is what knocked him out.  I’m kinda afraid to poke him too hard, I didn’t know what to do.”  

April carefully peeled back Donnie’s hand and peered at Raph, she waved her hand and murmured something unintelligible. A warm blue glow haloed Raphs prone form for a moment and then vanished. She smiled and looked up and around at them all.  “He should be fine now.  I did a little healing spell, which should also have taken care of the harm from the spell.”  She straightened Donnie’s tie and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “you did fine. Raph will wake up in a few minutes.”    Donnie smiled and nuzzled April’s hand, “Mikey got hit by something too, and can you check him?”  

April turned to Mikey, “how do you feel?  Are you hurting?”  

“I’m a bit discombobulated, but other than that I’m fine.” Mikey grinned at her. “The Force is strong with this one.”  

April shot him a dubious look; all of the brothers tended to understate their pain.  

**“Well, what do we do now?”** Leo held out the book for emphasis, **“Samhain’s on its way.  What do we need to do?”**

April took the book from Leo’s outstretched hands and opened the book, flipping through several pages.  “I’m going to need a place to study it.  I have to find the summoning spell and see if there is a counter spell, or a dispel to get rid of it.”  She looked up, “hopefully getting rid of him gets rid of the transformation spell as well.”  

“What’s that?” Donnie asked, looking around at the team.  “What’s that noise?”  

The teens went silent, listening for something other than the crowds and the fair.  A whisper at first, the sounds of panic and screaming slowly rose over the sounds of the midway. Screams echoed through the air above and when they looked up they could see people pointing over the side of the gondolas. A roar answered the screams and the rush of bodies moving past increased.  Buffeted by the crowds, the team looked in the direction of the flow of panicked fairgoers. Further down, where the food trucks and games were, above the canopy of the rifle game, they saw an orange head, green flames rising from eyes and mouth, lumbering in their direction.  

**“HOLY CRAP.  THAT’S ONE GIANT ASS PUMPKIN.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments appreciated!


	10. Controlling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samhain is upon them, how will they deal?

Samhain’s monsters advance on the teens. As they advance Mikey jumps into the air and drops a pile driver punch into the ground, buffeting back the front line. Donnie screams fangs elongating and jaw widening impossibly large. He flies, claws first into the closest Jason, unhinged jaw clamping down and ripping great gout of flesh and blood; the monster falls to the floor in its death throws. Donnie howls at the next monster in line. Mikey’s light saber is out and he leaps forward blade whirling, limbs and heads go flying. Wails fill the night air as the monsters are driven away from their searching family members.

Samhain’s guttural roars herald it’s coming. “Find the witch! Find the book!” The colossal pumpkin rips a tree out of the ground, flinging it aside as if it were a twig. Behind it walk the undead, those it first killed and those that have fallen to its monstrous appetites along the way. Three undead shamble forward to find the struggling witch still wrapped in brambles. She’s babbling, screaming as they lift her up into the outstretched talons of their master. Words are spoken, words of power that rock the air and send birds to flight. 

It laughs. 

Samhain laughs at her and very deliberately, squeezes. Her babbling quickly become screams and the sounds of bones breaking are barely heard over the cacophony of battle surrounding them.

April watches in horror as Samhain throws what’s left of the witch to the ground, gore drips between its claws. She splashes wetly to the forest floor, never to rise again.

“We have to find that book.” April can only whisper. Swallowing thickly at the gore, Raph nods and flies off, Casey close behind them. Raph’s book finder spell glitters and shines in the darkness, trail weaving back and forth for April and he to follow. Suddenly someone rises before him; he startles and stops, hovering. The woman is tall, ethereal in beauty skin pale as snow; horns rise up high above her head, massive wings flair at her back.

“Oh holy shell, its Maleficent.” April gasps, “Why are you helping them!” she shouts.

“Because, he will bring about an age of magic the likes this world has never seen.” Her words are soft and velvety and Raph spins in place as the Fairy queen circles them like the predator she is. “You little fairy belongs by my side, as do all of the fey of the world.” They watch as other fairies, big and small, goblins and gnomes and fluttering glittering types fan out around her. Maleficent reaches out her hand, black gem gleaming on her finger. 

“Bow to me, swear allegiance to me. To Samhain and watch as the world becomes our playground.”


	11. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the battle you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of violence, gore, battle swearing, supernatural summoning, spell slinging and Jedi powers.

Leo is pushing his senses out to the edges of his consciousness, all around parts of the land light up, snakes in Turtle Lake, spiders in the trees, roaches from underfoot. Everything answers his call. The giant Chinese dragon roars in from overhead, it’s claws shattering tree limbs as it lands in the canopy, jaws wide and breaths great gouts of fire. Monsters scatter. From behind a group of monsters, two Naga arise, biting and constricting, deadly venom pumping into ork and troll alike. Baser serpents writhe out and about, entwining legs, biting every monster in reach. Spiders drop down, roaches race up. Monsters flail and revolt, running away.

Donnie’s screeches have reached the lesser bats across Central Park, they wheel and shriek, diving at monsters, keeping them distracted. Rats scurry through the underbrush and launch into the fray, launching themselves from trees, landing on shoulders and backs. Sharp teeth gnawing and claws gouging, monsters are overwhelmed by the foot long rodents from the city.

To his left Leo can see Mikey and Donnie surging like waves through the monsters at Samhain’s call. Leo mourns their innocence lost as the two gentlest of their ninja family attack with no mercy, those creatures surrounding them, trying to harm their family. Leo looks about searching for April and Raph, confident they will be in the thick of things searching for the book. He isn’t wrong. He sees Casey off near a glowing line of monsters, smaller fairy like Raph and larger grimmer goblins. He sees the incarnation of Maleficent standing there, pointing at Raph who seems to be wobbling in the air and moving closer to her outstretched hand. Leo sees red. Summoning up several snakes to entwine about his body and arms he rushes forward towards the Fairy queen. Plucking the serpents from his body, he flings them onto Maleficent’s outstretched arms and commands them to bite. She flails at them in surprise and screams at him ash he goes rushing by.

 **“Come on, run!”** He grabs April by the arm and pulls her away. Raph blinks out of his stupor and flies after them. Casey swats his hockey stick at some of the lesser fairy that follow, driving them back, or sending them sprawling. They race away from the giant fairy and her horde. Alas they cannot go far, because the giant form of Samhain lights the night sky above them.

“Leo! We need to go back that way!” April pulls on his hand, drawing Leo’s attention back towards her. “The spell was leading past Maleficent, we have to go back.”

He skids to a halt on the fallen leaves and stares back at the way they came. Through that magical woman, through more fairy and monsters. He looks over to where Mikey and Donnie fight, where their summoned allies fight. He makes a decision. **“Donnie! Mikey! Break away, we need to make a hole!”** Leo’s voice booms across the battlefield and rattles through the trees.

Mikey pauses for an instant to look over his shoulder at his brother. “Donnie! Follow me!” He shouts, combining a Force push with a wave of lightning, stunning and confusing the monsters, Mikey stumbles away throwing up a cloak of shadow to cover his escape. Listening to his brothers Donnie releases his victim and flies backwards just as the Force lightning strikes across the front line of monsters. He falls back; spitting gore, blood soaking though his suit. His supernatural eyes catch Mikey pulling the shadows over his form, hiding him from the monsters. Taking a cue from his brothers’ maneuver, he swiftly changes into a bat and flaps back to Leo’s position.

Mikey appears suddenly from out of the shadows startling April. He smiles but the blood dripping from his face and covering his clothing belies the humor in that Cheshire grin. He’s pale and eyes bloodshot, he’s obviously exhausting himself. Donnie polymorphs out of the air landing before them, just as bloody as he was before he transformed. Leo notices how flushed Donnie looks, how crimson his eyes are, there’s been too much blood flowing and he can see how much Donnie’s partaken of it, regardless of its origin. He worries for his brother.

“What are we doing Leo?” Asks Donnie, nonchalantly brushing the gore off his lapel.

 **“YEA MAN, I SAY WE GO BACK AND GET THE FLAPPY BITCH.”** Casey’s vulgarity seemed to surprise no one by this point.

 **“We need to get past Maleficent and her mob of fairies.”** Leo’s gaze encompasses Donnie and Mikey again. **“April says the book is over in her direction. We push past them, get the book and get that spell done.”**

Donnie’s blood red gaze swaps between April and Leo, “make a hole, push as many away, got it.” His eyes alight on Raph. “How far is the book, can you tell?”

Raph waves his wand and the spell starts again. “Maybe a few yards away, not too far.”

Donnie pauses for a moment, “you realize that if we can see that golden trail then the monsters can too.”

Raphs wand wiggling stops in mid swing, “oh shell. What now?”

“Maybe try something were your wand glows stronger in the direction you need to go in. Like a compass.” Donnie suggests.

**“JUST SUMMON THE DAMN THING.”**

**“What?”** Leo looks over to Raph and then to Casey. **“Explain.”**

 **“WELL IN HARRY POTTER THEY HAVE THAT ACCIO SPELL.”** Casey turns and pulls another hockey stick from his bag. **“RAPH SHOULD BE ABLE TO PULL THE BOOK RIGHT TO HIM, RIGHT?”**

Dead silence greets those words and a tiny slap of a hand meeting a face is briefly heard. “Yea, let me get right on that.” Raph grits out and waves his wand again, “um. Hon o shokan suru!” There is a burst of gold glitter and then nothing. Wiggling his wand he tries the spell again. “I don’t know if it’s working.” Raph growls and looks nervously over at Samhain and the monsters. Samhain steps forward, it doesn’t take much considering his size to close the distance on the teens. His undead flank him, lurching, reaching out decomposing hands grasping.

“Kill them!” He bellows and they stagger forward.

 **“Donnie, draw everything you can and drop it on Samhain!** ” Leo pulls more serpents and spiders anything crawling he can get his mental hands around. Worms rise up from the earth and disturb the ground below the monster’s feet. Directing the Chinese dragon and the two Nagas, Leo sends them into direct confrontation with Samhain. Anything to give them more time.

Taking a flanking position to April, Donnie directs the rats of New York to attack Samhain. Keeping that monster busy trying to protect itself from gnawing teeth might keep the other monsters occupied and possibly take care of some of the city’s rat problem.

Jedi Force powers have been sweet but the constant use has been taking a toll on Mikey. Even if the power of the universe is unlimited, he is not. He’s had to pull some Sith based powers out of his pocket to deal with the sheer mass of creatures attacking them. He figures if this were one of the video games he’d be around half way to Dark Vader-ville by now. Mikey rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck, “if it keeps my family alive, then it doesn’t matter how bad it gets.” Raising his arm and spreading his fingers skyward Mikey, with a breath, lets go. Above Mikey and his family a bolts of lightning splits open the sky, it gathers into an ever-growing spinning vortex of lightning. Everyone looks above, distracted by the sheer amount of fury gathering above them. The vortex smashes apart, lighting scattering out in every direction. Strikes out into Samhain, the zombies and the monsters surrounding them. Several monsters fall smoldering and undead are knocked off their feet like bowling pins. Samhain beats at himself trying to put out the flames that suddenly appear between the Force storm and the giant dragon swirling about him out of reach.

The winds call up and smash into the hordes surrounding Maleficent. Donnie’s arms are outstretched and conducting the winds like an orchestra, scattering the fairies and lesser monsters with the sheer power of the prevailing winds. Lightning strikes from out of the storm, specifically aiming for the Fairy queen and the thunder rattles teeth and bones alike. Maleficent spreads her wings and launches into the sky only to be followed by the lightning.The lesser fairies are left to defend themselves.

Casey is making great use of Maleficent’s retreat by slamming his hockey stick into whatever creature gets too close. He and Leo position themselves between the mob and Raph and April. Mikey is tiring, the strikes from his storm cease in their severity and frequency until it all but stutters out and Mikey falls to the ground spent. April tends to Mikey, trying the soothing magic she used on Raph, what seems a lifetime ago. Raph tries the spell again and again, fluttering down on Mikey’s chest and use what magic he has left to assist his brother. The dragon is knocked from the sky, crashing through trees as it careens to the earth some distance away. Remaining monsters rise and lurch forth. Off to the side where Maleficent’s fairy forces fight against Casey and Leo there is a disturbance. Shouts of surprise and pain come from beyond the front lines and many are knocked to the side as the tome streaks through the air and smashes into Casey’s face removing his head and knocking him to the ground.

 **“I FOUND THE BOOK.”** He groans from under the thick leather, **“SOMEBODY GET THIS OFF MY FACE AND GIVE ME BACK MY HEAD!”** April pulls the tome off Casey and Leo picks up his head and plants it back onto his spine. **“THANKS DUDE, THAT WAS PRETTY METAL, BUT I’D RATHER NOT DO THAT AGAIN.”**

The tome is in April’s hands and she wastes no time flipping through the velum pages searching for the spells that summon and banish demons. **“Cover April! Don’t let anything get through!”** Shouts Leo, rallying his family. Donnie leaves harrying Maleficent and brings the storm closer to the troops surrounding them. There is a goodly sized hole in the monsters forces and Donnie’s storm winds pummel those that get too close. Raph sits wearily on Mikey’s plastron, his little brother is breathing but out cold. He thinks that there isn’t much left in his tank since his sparkles have gone low, but there is has to be something left, something to give April enough time. He rises into the air above Donnie “catch me bro,” and swings his wand, imagining the biggest barrier he can think of, “Toge no kabe.” A shower of gold and red explodes out of his wand; the flow of magic encircles them spreading to the edges of the oncoming mob, then diving into the earth. A drab and barely sparkling Raph falls from the sky onto Donnie’s head and into his hand.

Suddenly, a dark bramble erupts from the ground. It flows over the earth growing and choking off the grounds between the mobs and ringing the teens. Howls and yips of pain ensue as some of Samahin’s horde try to press though but the thorns are inches long and razor sharp and made for bloodletting and impaling anything attempting to pass. Leo and Casey step back, coming to contact with Donnie’s shell. Leo looks over the still body of his tiny brother nestled in Donnie’s palm. His glowing orbs look up to Donnie for confirmation of Raph’s condition; but all Donnie can do is shrug, there isn’t much left he can do now. Donnie’s still controlling the weather, but even now he’s begun to tire.

“I found it!” Is Aprils euphoric cry. She stands; juggling the book into her other hand draws her tiny knife. “Why does everything have to be blood magic? Leo, come stab me, I need to draw blood for the spell.”

Leo looks bewildered, **“stab you?”**

“Just a poke, my finger will be fine. I can’t juggle the book and get the blood from my finger.” She wiggles the dagger at Leo expecting him to take it from her. He does and she presents her finger for the offering. “Casey draw a circle over there, quickly! Donnie strip off all those bloody clothes and put them in the middle of the circle. Hopefully that will be enough for the sacrifice.” Leo pricks her finger with the knife and she strides over to the circle that Casey has carved from the ground. Donnie has dumped his bloody clothes into the middle of the circle. April kneels and touches her blood to the circle, murmuring, the air vibrates and the spell snaps shut. Samhain howls as April intones.

Keen, whispering here and there, sky push, drive from our land;

Samhain, the monster at from motherland.

Among the bushes half leafless, and dry;

Winds bring forth the herald cry.

The church bells toll a melancholy round, Demon hearkening to the sermon's sound;

Earth be surly, Samhain is closely bound In this black spell;

the sky doth tear Samhain return himself from devilry joys, and heavy airs,

And banished with those hellfire crown'd.

Still, bells they toll, and he should decamp

Raise chill as from beyond, in strange lands go,

His stay dying like an outburnt lamp;

That 'tis their sighing, wailing ere he go Into oblivion;

— that Earth will bestow,

The cleansing of misfortune from this world.

The stars glow and shine above,

From their high age in heaven

So forth this beast from beyond their light

Begone, begone this the night of fright!

 

Church bells ring throughout the night air, heard for miles everywhere. Monsters look up in confusion and Samhain shrieks suddenly, his body stretches vines snapping the pumpkin explodes in a splash of seeds and slime. The noxious green flames that are Samhain streak towards the circle and whirl in an ever-tightening vortex of power; the flames funnel upward where, with the sound of screaming, a rip in the universe occurs. Samhain’s light is sucked into the void which closes with a clap of deafening thunder and a brilliant white light that detonates across the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are writer chow!


	12. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the last chapter, stay for just two more

It is quiet in the woods, with only the wind and the cry of bats roosting in the trees; the distant sounds of the fair echoing though the silence. Waking up isn’t usually so painful, or cold for that matter. Leo grumbles and staggers to his feet “not this again.” He looks at himself and is pleased to see plump arms and for the first time in hours he revels in the fact he can hear his heart beat and feel the rush of the cool evening air in his lungs.

He looks for his siblings; Raph is laid out cold but fully normal size and is smooshing Donnie under his weight. Mikey looks still asleep with Casey, no longer a skeleton curled up next to him. April is curled protectively around that cursed book. 

Tentatively Leo reaches out and touches Raph, he had fallen drained of magic, who knows what that sort of thing does to a turtle. Raph blinks lazily at Leo’s touch and yawns, obviously exhausted.

”Yo bro, what’s happening?” Raph looks around bleary eyed, looking up at Leo’s hand. He grasps it and, stepping over Donnie, is pulled to his feet. He looks stupidly at his hand in Leo’s until the light dawns. “I’m full size again!” He quickly crushes Leo in a hug and hangs on for dear life. “I’m me again. Oh thank god.”

“Was that a bus? I think it was a bus.” Casey groans and opens his eyes, his fleshed out hands roam over his body, feeling his biceps and chest. “Oh thank God, I’m back in one piece. That shtick was getting old. I am getting this greasepaint off me as soon as I get home and I’m not wearing it ever again.”

A muzzy voice answers him, “I doubt you’ll last a month without it.” Mikey gets a gentle elbow in the ribs for the comment. “OW, man I’m beat. Being one with the universe was all cool and stuff, but I wanna go home and sleep till Christmas.”

“I second that.” Donnie raises a finger for his vote before sitting up and surveying their surroundings. He gently shakes April’s arm, the one still curled around the demonic tome. “April, you did it, you sent all of that screaming insanity back to the void.”

She purrs for a moment and grasps his hand, blinking she rises to her knees, wraps her arms around Donatello and bursts into tears. Donnie looks stricken for a moment and glances at Casey and mouths “help” at him. Casey crawls over and wraps his arms around April and Donnie and just holds on.

Raph helps Mikey to his feet and they hug. “Good job little brother, you were awesome.”

Mikey accepts a good-natured noogie and pats Raph between the wings. “You keeping this?” Mikey asks, fingering the pink tutu. 

Raph grunts, “Oh shell no, I’m done with this.” He rips the fairy princes outfit and wings off and stomps them into the dirt; the crown and wand quickly follow. 

Leo decides to err on the side of caution and follows suit with his own wrappings.

“Yea I should get out of these bloody robes.” Mikey strips off the bathrobe, “man this was my favorite bathrobe.”

Leo stops Mikey from throwing it to the ground. “It’s not bloody. Neither are you. Your wounds are gone.”

Mikey, Raph and Leo look over at Donnie. The blood and gore that had covered their brother is gone, Donnie glances at them and down at himself; he shrugs. What else can he do about it. Leo looks about the battlefield, although the ground is torn and the remains of a tree tossed over to the right, and a wall of brambles is melting into the earth. All the monsters are gone, the zombies are missing, the fairies are gone and they are alone within the forest. “What the shell happened?”

“The spell put everything back the way it was before Samhain was summoned.” April replies, tears still dribbling down her face. Donnie smoothed out a tear from under her eye and gently kisses her cheek. Tears’ spilling from his own eyes, there has been so much horror perpetrated tonight, and some of it by his own hand; Donnie shivers at the thought of nightmares to come.

“So everyone normal now? What about the people, we…we killed.” Mikey’s voice is small and soft and he sniffles for a moment when Raph pulls him close and lets his brother cry on his shoulder. Leo thinks that therapy; lots and lots of therapy would be a good thing for them, maybe a year off as well.

April rubs at her nose and snuggles into Casey and Donnie’s arms unwilling to move away from the comfort they offer. “Everything, nobody’s dead, everyone is back to normal. Everyone might have forgotten too. If I did the spell right.”

“Not everyone.” Raph’s voice calls from the edge of the clearing, his mouth is grim and he looks a little pale. “The witch didn’t make it.” His arm shoots up and he waves at them to stop, “no don’t come over, we need to get as far away from this as possible.”

Casey helps April to her feet and Donnie rises up with her, still holding hands. “That book needs to go, it’s too dangerous.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

The teens whirl in the direction of the voice, though the only one with weapons is Raph and Casey. An old man walks into the clearing and stands in the moonlight hands out at his sides showing he’s unarmed. “I’m not here to fight. Just to get my damn book back.”

“Your book? I thought it belonged to the witch.” Leo steps forward, that protective instinct kicking in.

“Actually, funny story, she stole it from me. I was trying to get it back when the whole world went haywire.” The stranger rubs his neck obviously awkward at the revelation. “So I’ll just take it back and we won’t have to worry about it.” He reaches towards April and the book springs out of her hands and into his.

“Who are you?” Asks Leo, “How do we know that something like this might not happen again?”

“Oh I’ll lock the book away. Nobody will get near it.” He nods, “well except for me, it is my book after all.”

“How do we know you won’t summon that freakin’ thing again?” Raph growls from Leo’s side, he just ready to get into it if his brother says so.

“Oh well other than the fact that summoning Samhain, or any demon for that matter is an insane thing to do. You don’t. You’ll just have to take my word for it.”

Raph steps forward, only for Leo to put out an arm stopping him from advancing. April gently touches Raph’s shell. “My powers are back, I can tell he’s telling the truth.” Raph looks sideways at her and then looks to Leo for the final say on the matter. Leo shakes his head no and Raph puts his sai away.

“Though, I need to take care of her, just a moment.” The man steps towards the body of the witch and within a few feet of it raises his hand and calls forth a tiny eldritch flame; he tosses that tiny flame onto her body and it bursts into blue fire, which quickly burns the girls body to ash.

The teens stare at the stranger wide eyed and concerned. “What are your plans now?” Leo asks, he’s wondering how far they might be able to run if the wizard decides to try something.

“Well I plan on heading home, putting the book away and having a beer.” The stranger looks askance at Leo and the rest of the teens. “Why? Would you like something else?”

“What if we forgot tonight?” Mikey’s words are small and barely heard but the pain in them pierces his brothers through their collective hearts. “I don’t want to remember all the horrible stuff.”

The mans gaze softens looking at the turtle teen. The tears have stopped but he can see how used up these kids are. He looks at their leader and asks, “is that what you want? Is that what you all want?”

The kids look at each other. Casey shrugs his shoulders, “yea I wouldn’t mind not having Halloween ruined for me for the rest of my life.” April nods in agreement. Raph grits his teeth and nods. He and Leo both look over at Donnie, who’s still trembling. “Oh yes, I very much want to forget tonight.” He takes a quick breath, “but not all of it! I want to remember April saying she loves me.” He leans in and kisses her, there is a disgruntled sound from beside her, “oh and I guess Casey too.”

The stranger snorts and frowns for a moment. “Sorry kids, this is an all or nothing deal. I can’t pick and choose memories, that could totally screw up your brains.”

Donnie looks forlorn and Casey dejected. April speaks first. “We can figure it out on our own. We can do it our own way the next time.” 

Donnie bites his lip and looks between the two of them. “You sure?”

“Yea dude, it’s not like our emotions are going to change. We just gotta do something about it instead of tip toeing around the subject.” Casey grabs the back of Donnie’s neck and draws him to him. He kisses Donnie deeply, turns and kisses April just as affectionately. Tentatively Donnie nods, “I can live with that.”

“OK, since you all want it. Everyone sit in a circle, knees touching, clasp hands.” He waits as they do as he asked, settling on the ground. Leo sitting between Mikey and Casey, Donnie between Casey and April, Mikey between Raph and Leo, they wiggle and squirm until knees touch and then they clasp hands.

The man walks widdershins around them, “unwind your thoughts and forget the night.” He places his hand on each of their heads as he strides past, one by one their chins bob to their chests until all of them appear to be asleep.

“Kids, you did a great service to the world tonight, honestly things wouldn’t have worked out without you.” He rounds them again and with each touch a little light springs above their heads. “It’s a pity you don’t want to remember this. But, I suppose it was rather horrifying for you, all that death and destruction, I guess it’s better this way.”

He steps back, the little candle light flickers above each of their heads. “I’d have like to have gotten to know you.” He raises his arms and each of their heads snap up like puppets on strings. Their eyes open, white and unseeing, “but I guess this will have to do.” He and with a deep breath, he blows out the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are writer chow!


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after it all comes down?

Donnie blinks, yawns and scrubs his eyes. He pulls out his T-Phone and checks the time, just around Midnight and the midway is still open. He nudges Leo with a toe, taps Mikey on the shoulder and prods Raph with his bo. Raph swats away the offending weapon, “mmmph, five more minutes.” 

“According to the web page they will be open till 2 so, although we still have time, we should get going.” Donnie sips the rest of his overpriced pumpkin spice coffee and lobs the cup over the side of the building and into the trashcan below. “Personally I want to try every game and see how many stuffed animals I can win.”

“Yea man, I can dig that.” Mikey downs the rest of his frappuccino, “I remember seeing one of those giant Pikachus go by earlier, I want one for my room.” He picks up the bucket of candy next to him and hooks it on his belt, “That and I want to ride at least one roller-coaster and do the Shatter Star.” He nudges Raph, “come on Raph, you’re good at throwing things, I bet you could totally win everything at those dart games.”

“Bro, you don’t have any space in your room now, where you gonna put a giant Pikachu?” Raph stretches, reaching for his dark roast. “Yea I should be good at darts, although I wanna do the ball toss, the milk cartons and the basketballs ones too,” he downs the coffee in a flash. “Hey Leo, do you have a preference for games?” 

“Nah, well sort of, I want to ninja those rope ladder games and ring the bell, probably the rifle games. They usually have huge stuffed animals or electronics to give out depending on the difficulty of the game.” Leo sips his tea savoring the taste, “other than that I want to ride the Scrambler till I puke.”

A round of “ewws” echo around Belvedere Castles’ rooftop. 

“Hey April, what do you want to do?” Casey looks over at April standing, staring off the ramparts of the castle, apparently deep in thought. “Yo, April, get down before security sees you.”

She turns and looks at them, something strange gleams in her eyes. Donnie stands and goes to her, “April are you alright? Is something wrong?” She grasps his big hands, gently turning them over in hers. He bends down to look her in the eye, “April?”

“I feel like I’ve forgotten something crucial.” She says, words catching on the wind, “like it was necessary for me to know this one thing. But now I don’t know what it is.” April looks up at Donnie and then over to Casey. She gnaws at her lip for a moment and then shakes her head with a smile. “Well, it’s gone now, so I guess, maybe it really wasn’t important.” 

“Eh, don’t sweat it Red, I’m sure you’ll figure it out later,” Casey hands her the remains of her chai. “Personally I want to ride as many rides as I can and have a ton of caramel apples and, what do you call those things with the powdered frosting?”

“Funnel cakes,” Mikey provides the answer, “and they are awesome by the way. I want an elephant ear with strawberries.” 

“Oh that sounds good. OK ninjas,” Leo asides, “and Casey. Let’s sneak out of the castle and over to the midway. We’ve got candy in our buckets, money in our belts and free reign for the rest of the night.”

“Well at least until Master Splinter calls.” Donnie reminds them. 

“Or until Master Splinter calls.” Leo agrees, he looks over the teens flanking his left, “you ready to go?” April tosses her cup over the side and into the trashcan below. “How about you two?” Raph smacks his fist into his hand, “born ready,” Mikey grins and gives a thumbs up.

“Alright team, here we go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who wrote comments and left kudos!  
> This was my first full length, multi-chapter story and I have to say I'm pretty proud of it.  
> Thank you for reading, for believing and for just being the Turtles fans that you are.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are writers chow!


End file.
